


A Beautiful, Terrible Thing

by afropuffchan



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropuffchan/pseuds/afropuffchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of AU circa volume five. Genkaku observes what he has wrought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful, Terrible Thing

Title: A Beautiful, Terrible Thing  
Fandom: Deadman Wonderland  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Genkaku/Nagi one-sided  
Word Count: 396  
Summary: A bit of AU circa volume five. Genkaku observes what he has wrought.

 

Genkaku had thought that he would never see anything as beautiful as that moment again, that day two years ago when afternoon boredom was broken by the screams of his men. Blind with rage and grief, Nagi had made short work of the guards at the door, making his way inward amid the broken bodies he'd left behind. Almost ashamed, Genkaku had fled, abandoning the others to their fate. Within the metal locker he'd hastily chosen as a desperate hiding place, he watched between the metal slits as Nagi tore into the men with his power, their blood falling onto his skin like warm rain. Genkaku had shivered within what he thought would become his steel tomb, out of fear or anticipation he couldn't be sure. Perhaps both, he'd thought, as his heart pounded in the cage of his chest when Nagi approached the rusting locker, pausing to loom before its door. But as suddenly as it had begun, Nagi's madness ended. In a daze, he'd stumbled from the room trailing blood behind him, leaving Genkaku weak-kneed and panting, taken to the edge and left wanting and waiting.

But now Genkaku had no further to wait as he stood transfixed, a crooked grin splitting his face at the sight of Nagi emerging from the room in which he'd been held prisoner, the blood from his ruined arm swirling dangerously around him. And then his Owl became as beautiful as he'd been that day, spilling the blood of enemy and former friend alike as he swept through the room.

It seemed as though none could stand against him before that boy tried to reason with him, trying to reach the hypocrite within that Nagi had used to cover his madness. There was a pause in his Owl's chorus of killing as he appeared to listen to the kid's words. Angry and disappointed, Genkaku stalked forward, the most perfect of gigs ruined by a child.

But then there was a cry of anguish as Nagi silenced the boy's words with a blow that sent him flying. Genkaku's heart swelled as though it might burst. And when he saw the tears streaming down Nagi's face, beautiful in his madness and terrifying in his rage as he turned on the girl, the ring of the bell that she wore falling on deaf ears, Genkaku knew that he was in love.

 

End


End file.
